


Bloodlust

by haramiya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gets thrown into a whirlwind when the new transfer student Yu Narukami shows up, and he's still trying to sort out whether he's okay with it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

Something was odd about this supposed transfer student.

 

That was what Yosuke decided when  Yu Narukami was introduced to the classroom. First of all his eyes were an odd color. Startlingly red were they, almost like blood had filled them to the brim but this was explained away as a rare medical condition. This wasn’t what made him the most suspicious however, it was mainly what was behind the eyes. They seemed hungry, more like they were looking over prey rather than classmates, and those eyes that looked as if they were ready to rip something apart focused in on him inparticular.

“Please don’t sit behind me please don’t sit behind me please don’t-” His frantic whispers were apparently ignored, as Yu took his seat right next to him with a small smile on his lips. Well, at least it wasn’t behind him.

Why did this have to happen to him? Maybe he was just overreacting, but just seeing this guy gave him a chill up his spine, though he was the type to trust his gut when his gut was majorly wrong. Maybe you should just give him a chance Yosuke, he could be a great friend-

“Excuse me.” A small, harmless whisper caused the loudest scream in his entire years of living to come from his mouth. Instantly the entire classroom turned to look at him, most of them were out of concern but some of them, mainly Morooka, had such an angry look on their face he wanted to shrink down and become nothing.

“Hanamura!” Morooka said with an accusatory tone, “I know you idiot kids don’t have anything to be screaming about so do us all a favor and shut the hell up!”

“Yes sir! Sorry sir!” A couple of bows for good measure and he returned to his seat, head making an audible thud as it hit itself against the desk.

Yu was still staring at him throughout this whole ordeal and for some reason it felt as if his eyes never really left Yosuke’s form.


	2. Unexpected Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a trademark pole to the crotch to start off his day Yosuke makes a new and very creepy (or very nice) friend.

He could feel the bad omens flowing as soon as he crashed into a pole and somehow injured his crotch in the process. This was apparently nothing new to the passerbys as they saw Yosuke twitching on the ground, a groan of “whyyyy” leaving his throat.

Maybe he should stay there for a few hours and forget school, for all he knew the moment he walked in that guy would be waiting for him at the steps-

“Hey are you alright?” Speak of the devil, the voice he heard unmistakably belonged to Narukami, whose hand was stretched out in an attempt to pull him up should he take it. “You seemed to have quite a hard time with your bike there.”

Well wasn’t that obvious? He didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth though so he took Yu’s hand and was almost thrown into the air as he was pulled up. “Whoa!? Dude since when-” Maybe the clothes he wore disguised his actual body, because he was absolutely sure this guy wasn’t muscular enough to nearly throw him into the sun just by picking him up.

“Yosuke, was it? What exactly are you staring at?” There was a moment of blinking before Yosuke’s face had turned a tomato red. Shit shit shit, he was staring at this guy’s midriff for a lot longer than he previously thought.

“Uh, nothing- Hahah! I just was thinking that you’ve got so much strength you must be pretty muscular, maybe you play a sport- Wait that doesn’t mean what you think it means! Unless you think it means something else then what I think it means- Wait shit you have no idea what I’m saying anymore do you.” This was getting worse by the second and he was still scrambling for an answer that was less- well...Leaning towards the homosexual side than his previous one.

“I understand what you mean...I think. Anyway I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday. I think I might’ve scared you when that was the opposite of what I would’ve liked to do.”

“Oh, that! I’m really sorry, I uh...Those eyes were real unsettling was what it was. Not many people in the world are born with red eyes, and none of them are really in Inaba.” The awkward air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, man this guy seemed nice enough. Why did he have such a bad feeling from before then? He was quick to chock it up to simple assumptions, he did assume a lot.

“I get that a lot actually, people have even said I must not be human.” Were those fangs? Yosuke could’ve sworn as his lips were moving he saw two of his teeth grow in size before they quickly retracted.

“That’s weird, I mean it’s not like aliens or vampires or anything like that exist. If they did I think I’d be a lot more paranoid than I already am.” He said jokingly, a laugh added for good measure.”A-anyway do you wanna uh..Walk to class together or something?”

With that Yu followed things up with his own smile and nodded, “Sure. I haven’t made any friends yet so having at least one sounds real nice.”

Friend? Yosuke never explicitly said the word friend. Why was he thinking so hard on that anyway? It’s not like he didn’t want more...He mentally punched himself for overthinking such a simple thing, this guy wasn’t gonna do him any harm.

At least it seemed like it.


	3. Unlucky

Yu’s fangs were dripping an excessive amount.

It was a messy kill, blood stained his shirt that was as white as snow until a minute ago. To top it off he was still hungry, owing it to this particular prey deciding to fight back, spilling its blood on the pavement.

“What a waste…” He clicked his tongue and turned to walk down the road, eyes scanning for someone, anyone. Five minutes of walking and his eyes were following the back of someone with orange hair. A devious smile crossed his lips as he moved faster than the eye could see, taking them by the waist and pulling them against his form.

“Don’t scream okay? I don’t want to make this painful for you.” ‘Want’ was the keyword here, and he could already feel them shaking.

“I-if you want money you can have it! My wallet’s in my pocket!” That voice….How familiar it was, where did it come from?   
“Yosuke?” Yu’s grip tightened, he already knew the answer to his own question but there always was a need for confirmation.   
“N-Narukami? Narukami Yu? D-dude I didn’t know I was friends with a petty criminal! W-what’s my family gonna say!? Shit Chie’s totally gonna say I told you so, I hate proving her right- Wait a second that’s not the problem here!” Yu’s teeth were dragging along his neck, looking for the perfect place to bite.

“Unfortunately for you I’m not a criminal, you could say I’m something more sinister. You’ve heard of vampires right?” There was no room for an answer, fangs digging into his neck and taking the well deserved reward that awaited his throat.

“W-Wait I was right!? G-Gah that’s- That doesn’t hurt at all and..I feel like I have a fever.” A moan crossed Yosuke’s lips, Yu’s fangs left his neck soon after.   
“That...No one I’ve ever drank from moaned like that.” There was a moment of blinking, curiously his tongue lapped at the wound on Yosuke’s neck.

“Dude what the hell are you d-d-doing~!” Another moan, and Yu felt as if a blush should’ve crossed his face. Holy shit that was hot.

“Your voice is nice...I’m sad that humans don’t replenish their own blood faster than I drink it otherwise I’d have my fangs in you all night long.”

Yosuke made a halfhearted attempt to back away from his grasp but this was only a reminder that Yu was so much more stronger than him. Though he soon started fidgeting, “D-did you drug me or something? That whole fever thing isn’t going away and my limbs feel weak.”

“Hm?” Absentmindedly Yu’s other hand reached into the front of Yosuke’s pants. “Ah...Vampire’s fangs carry an aphrodisiac. It’s easier to keep them from fighting back if they’re drugged, yeah? Though I’ve always questioned why it’s not just a sedative, I suppose it’s because some prefer to play around before they drink.”

Jesus christ was this the worst possible night he picked to go out, first his hunch was proven right, then he almost died and now a guy he’d only met for two days was feeling him up in the middle of a secluded street because of some weird magic vampire thing. Yosuke would’ve grumbled in frustration if he wasn’t so hyper aware of the fact Yu’s hands were moving towards his underwear. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second here, we haven’t known each other for that long and I’m not really into the whole doing it out where everyone can see thing! B-besides won’t you look kind of suspect standing out here with blood on your shirt and your hands down a guy’s pants?”

Yu’s hand stopped, eyes rather vacant looking before he slowly nodded. “You’re right, I’ve never really been in a situation where I didn’t kill someone immediately so this is all new to me. Plus it does seem to feel as if the drug is working and well...It’s not exactly comfortable being aroused for over eight hours. Unless you’re into that! I’ve heard some humans have certain obscure fetishes regarding vampires so maybe being denied relief by one might be yours.”

“What!? No! I didn’t even think vampires existed until one just bit me! Gaaah what the hell!” In the middle of his grumbling he felt Yu hold onto him tighter, almost curious if it wasn’t for the sensation that his ribs were being crushed he slowly felt himself lift off the ground. “W-wait, wait wait wait! Are we flying?”

No words came from the silver haired boys lips, instead they curved into an impish grin. His silence was met by even more anxiety from Yosuke’s end, still hoping and hoping this was nothing but a bad dream. Was he going to die? He was praying for once, praying that this wouldn’t be the last time he walked earth.

Only time would tell.


End file.
